The present invention relates to a device for producing photographic exposures of images of different size and arrangement, preferably X-ray or UV or the like images which appear on an image screen, whereby an image field area, in which images being exposed are positioned, preferably the image screen, and the film platform which is loaded with a plane film of a given useable plane film surface have a constant position relative to each other, and a plurality of objectives are positioned therebetween in different positions.
Devices of the type under consideration have been known. One of such devices has been disclosed in DE-PS 29 36 228. In this conventional device, different objective plates each provided with a various number of objectives are positioned in the image exposure device in the waiting position outside the optical ray path. Each of such plates is provided with an adjustment drive for the aligned positioning along the optical axis of the ray path, and a further adjustment drive is connected in parallel with the first mentioned adjustment drive for changing the distance from the image screen to the exposure position of the plane film. Four or nine exposures on one plane film can be selectively produced in this conventional device. The device, however, due to the great number of adjustment drives and different plates is quite costly and space-consuming due to the necessity to place the plates in the waiting position.
It is also known in commercially available monitor exposure cameras that, for example four exposures could be produced on one plane film, whereby the position of the film platform is respectively changed. This also involves considerable expenses because the displacements of the film platform must be performed with an extreme precision.
A vertical plane film platform as well as the suitable housing, light-tight bellows between the image screen, objective support and the film platform used for such cameras, have been disclosed, for example in DE-GMS 85 04 399.